Elude
by le.clarius
Summary: Alfred tahu ada yang salah. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Arthur menjauhinya. Bahkan sampai mengabaikan seorang hero. Sekuel 'I can wait forever'. USUK. Please RnR!


Maaf. Aku tak pernah ingin kita seperti ini.

Aku tak pernah punya keinginan untuk lari, ataupun menghindarimu.

Tetapi aku juga tak ingin tersiksa oleh perasaan ini setiap berada di dekatmu.

Hanya… maaf.

* * *

**ELUDE**

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: OOC. Sho-ai. Human names used. Way too cheesy and sappy. Lebay-ness and sinetronism. Bleh.

Sequel to 'I can wait forever'. Please enjoy.

* * *

Alfred tak tahu mengapa. Tetapi ia merasakannya.

Arthur menjauhi dirinya.

Alfred benar-benar bingung. Sejak kejadian itu, setelah World Conference yang terakhir ia hadiri, setelah Arthur berteriak padanya untuk tidak mengejek rasa masakannya lagi, Alfred merasa nation beralis tebal itu selalu menghindari dirinya.

Ambil contoh saat ia menelepon Arthur.

"Hello," sapa Arthur di ujung lain telepon.

"Iggy! Apa kau punya rencana hari ini? Ayo ke rumahku!" ajaknya.

"Uh, Alfred. Jangan menelepon orang saat ia sedang tak ingin diganggu. Dan tidak, terima kasih untuk ajakannya," jawab Arthur. Lalu teleponnya ditutup tanpa banyak kata-kata lagi.

Alfred mengerjap memandangi telepon di tangannya. Nada terputus masih bergaung dari speaker. Itu tidak seperti biasanya. Arthur yang biasa akan segera berteriak mengatakan kalau ia sibuk. Bahkan tak ada satupun kata-kata umpatan khas gentleman Britania Raya yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ada apa dengan Arthur? Ia tak habis pikir.

Saat lain yang aneh, ketika Alfred mendatanginya di rumahnya. Ia mengetuk pintu Arthur seperti biasanya. Lebih tepat disebut menggedor.

"Iggy, Iggy!" teriaknya memanggil pemilik rumah untuk membukakan pintu. "Old Man Iggy!"

Ia tahu Arthur biasanya akan segera bereaksi pada panggilan itu. Tetapi Alfred terbukti salah. Pintunya memang dibuka. Dan Arthur juga ada di sana. Ia berdiri di balik pintu dengan wajah tenang, padahal Alfred sudah membuat keributan yang bisa membangunkan Heracles dari tidurnya.

"Oh, Alfred. Sayang sekali. Waktumu berkunjung tidak tepat," ujarnya dengan nada datar. Bahkan ekspresi di wajahnya juga sama datarnya.

"Huh? Memangnya kau mau ke mana, Iggy?" tanya Alfred mengerjap.

"Aku harus menemui Ludwig untuk membicarakan rencana pertemuan kedua bos kami," jawab Arthur, masih dengan ekspresi tenangnya. Ia melihat ke jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Alfred terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus merespon apa. Rasanya ingin menahan Arthur untuk pergi, tapi ia tak punya alasan yang bisa diterima mantan fatherland-nya itu.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Alfred. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan. Karena pertemuan ini akan sangat penting," ujarnya sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Ahahaha." Alfred memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa, menyembunyikan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Tak apa-apa, Iggy. Aku tak keberatan. Lagipula seorang hero harus selalu mempedulikan kepentingan orang lain juga, 'kan?"

Arthur mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa, Iggy!" balas Alfred. Ia memandangi punggung Arthur yang semakin menjauh. Ada sesuatu yang sakit muncul di hatinya.

Di kesempatan lain, saat ia mengunjungi Arthur. Memang Arthur tidak ke mana-mana. Ia juga membukakan pintu rumahnya dan menyilakan Alfred masuk. Tapi masih ada yang tidak benar. Di saat itu, ada Francis juga di rumah Arthur.

"You frog, menjauhlah dariku!" teriak Arthur pada Francis, yang sedang berusaha melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Ou, mon chéri Angleterre, jangan seperti itu," balas Francis dengan senyuman mesumnya.

"Kubilang menjauh dariku, bloody hell!" sahut Arthur sambil menendang Francis di perutnya. Cukup efektif untuk membuat Francis jatuh ke lantai dan memegangi perutnya.

"Hahaha. Nice kick, Old Man! Ternyata kau masih cukup kuat juga," seru Alfred di tengah aktivitasnya mengunyah hamburger.

Arthur hanya mengangguk, mengawasi Francis yang keluar dari rumahnya tanpa membalas ejekan Alfred. Alfred menemukan dirinya kehilangan kata-kata. Oke, itu benar-benar bukan Iggy yang biasanya.

"Oi, England sialan!" seru suara anak kecil.

Arthur terlonjak sedikit, lalu menengok ke asal suara itu. "Bloody little brat! Kenapa kau bisa di sini!"

"Papa Berwald dan Mama Tino sedang sibuk dengan bos mereka. Jadi mereka menyuruhku kemari," jawab Peter. "Mereka memintaku untuk mengatakan padamu agar tidak memberiku scone menjijikkan seperti yang kemarin."

Peter menjulurkan lidahnya sambil membuat ekspresi seakan ia ingin muntah. Arthur melotot pada nation kecil itu.

"Beraninya kau mengejek masakanku!" serunya sebelum ia lari mengejar Peter di sekitar rumah. "Bloody brat! Jangan lari kau!"

Semula Alfred tertawa melihat Arthur yang tak kunjung bisa menangkap Peter. Tetapi lama kelamaan ia terdiam sambil mengunyah pelan hamburgernya saat Arthur tak kunjung memperhatikannya. Alfred merasa terabaikan. Tunggu, ini salah! Tak seharusnya seorang hero terabaikan. Terlebih lagi yang mengabaikannya adalah Arthur! Ya, Arthur Kirkland. England, mantan fatherland-nya sendiri! Ini benar-benar tidak benar. Pasti ada yang salah.

"Umm, Iggy. Sepertinya aku harus pulang," ujar Afred akhirnya.

Arthur berhenti sebentar dari mengejar Peter dan menengok sejenak ke Alfred. "Oh, begitu. Baiklah."

"Sampai jumpa," salam Alfred kikuk sembari membuka pintu rumah Arthur.

"Ya, sampai jumpa," balas Arthur. "Bloody brat! Kembali kau kemari!"

Pintunya tertutup kembali. Arthur menghela nafas. "Alfred, kalau saja…"

"Kalau saja apa, England sialan?" tanya Peter. Dengan segera Arthur kembali teralih pada anak kecil itu.

"Bloody hell! Awas kau, brat!"

* * *

Alfred menghela nafasnya. Ia tak tahu alasannya, tetapi ia bisa merasakan semakin hari, semakin Arthur menjauhinya. Saat ia mencoba mendekat, Arthur pasti akan menghindar.

"Apa dia membenciku?" gumamnya pelan. "Apa aku salah, ya? Argh! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Iggy!"

Ia baru saja membaringkan dirinya di sofa saat seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Dengan malas Alfred bangun dari sofanya dan membuka pintu.

"Oh, Francis? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya. "Ayo, masuklah!"

Francis mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa kecil. "Bukan apa-apa, Alfred. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan padamu sesuatu yang tak bisa dikatakan Arthur. Tapi aku tak bisa berlama-lama karena aku harus mengunjungi mon chéri Matthieu."

"Oh, ya. Kau tahu dia seperti menjauhiku," ujarnya pelan.

"Kau benar-benar tak menyadarinya?" balas Francis. Ia menghela nafas. Terkadang ia berpikir kalau di otak Alfred benar-benar hanya ada hamburger saja. "Dasar bodoh."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Alfred. Ia mengeluarkan segelas cola dan mulai menghisapnya.

"Dia mencintaimu, stupide," ujar Francis.

Alfred terkejut pada kata-kata itu. Seketika menyemburkan cola yang masih berada di mulutnya, tepat mengenai wajah Francis di depannya. Francis menghela nafas. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku bajunya dan membersihkan cola yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Karena itulah dia menjaga jarak darimu, mon ami. Dia tak tahu apa kau punya perasaan yang sama," lanjut Francis dengan tenang. "Hanya saja kepalamu terlalu keras untuk menyadari hal semacam itu."

"Kau serius, Francis?" Mata biru Alfred membesar di balik kacamatanya.

"Bien sur, Alfred. Aku selalu tahu semua tentang l'amour, mon ami," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau dia juga merasakannya," gumam Alfred pelan. Tetapi Francis masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ou, jadi kau juga menyukainya?" Francis tersenyum. "Ah, amour memang indah. Sekarang Alfred, aku harus pergi. Pastikan kau berbicara pada Arthur, oui?"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa," seru Alfred.

"Ya," balas Francis sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari rumah Alfred. Ia tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja Arthur tak akan pernah memintanya mengatakan hal itu pada Alfred. Ia mendengarnya dari orang lain yang mengintip mereka berdua seusai World Conference terakhir. "Ternyata memang benar apa kata Gilbert soal mereka berdua," gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Alfred sudah menunggu saat ini—World Conference. Ia akan mengatakannya pada Iggy seusai konferensi. Ia harus segera membereskan masalah ini dan membenarkan hubungannya dengan Arthur. Bukankah itu yang akan dilakukan seorang hero?

Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Setelah sedikit keributan di sana-sini dan beberapa adu mulut yang menghabiskan waktu mereka, konferensi itu berakhir. Sepanjang konferensi, Alfred terus memandangi Arthur. Tetapi saat mata mereka bertemu, Arthur segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Itu membuat Alfred heran dan sedikit gelisah.

Ia melihat Arthur keluar dari ruangan dan segera mengejarnya, berlari melewati koridor panjang.

"Iggy!" teriaknya. Yang dipanggil menengok ke arahnya sejenak sebelum sepasang alis tebal naik. Saat ia melihat Alfred berlari mendekat, Arthur mulai mengambil langkah cepat dan menghindari kejarannya.

Alfred yang melihat Arthur mulai berlari segera mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Iggy! Tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu! Iggy!"

Tetapi tampaknya Arthur tak mendengarnya. Atau tak mau mendengarkannya. Ia terus berlari, keluar dari gedung konferensi. Alfred masih mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Iggy, tunggu! Berhenti!" teriaknya lagi. "Tunggu, Iggy!"

Alfred melihat Arthur masih berlari. Matanya membesar ketika Arthur tak berhenti di jalanan. Arthur terus saja berlari saat terdengar teriakan Feliciano dan bunyi klakson mobil merah yang melaju kencang tepat ke arahnya. Sampai Arthur menemukan dirinya membeku dengan mata membesar. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah terjatuh, limbung di jalan.

"Vee~! VEE! England! Kau tak apa-apa? Kau tak apa-apa? Katakan sesuatu, vee!" seru Feliciano yang bergegas turun dari mobilnya dan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyadarkan Arthur. "Maafkan aku, vee! Aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Dan- dan aku sedang buru-buru. Kalau tidak fratello akan marah padaku lagi. Vee! England! Maafkan aku! Maaf! Vee! Tolong!"

Alfred segera berlari mendekati mereka berdua. Ia melihat Arthur pingsan dan Feliciano hampir menangis. Ya, inilah saatnya hero beraksi. Ia harus segera menyelamatkan Arthur!

"Iggy!" serunya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Arthur. Tetapi tampaknya usahanya percuma. Arthur masih belum sadar. Ia segera memeriksa Arthur dan bersyukur saat tak menemukan satupun luka.

"Italy, kau bisa pergi. Serahkan saja masalah Iggy padaku," ujar Alfred pada Italy.

"Apa tak apa-apa, vee?" sengguk Feliciano.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, aku 'kan hero!" Alfred tersenyum lebar sambil berpose, meyakinkan Feliciano.

"B-Baiklah," balas Feliciano. "Tolong sampaikan kalau aku benar-benar minta maaf padanya, vee."

"Jangan khawatir, Italy. Nah, sekarang pergilah. Kau sedang terburu-buru, 'kan?"

"Vee. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Feliciano melambaikan tangannya dan segera naik ke mobil, kembali mengendarainya pergi.

Alfred menghela nafas. Ia mengangkat tubuh Arthur dan segera melangkah ke rumah sakit. Meskipun ia tak terluka, tetapi Arthur tak kunjung sadar. Itulah yang membuatnya khawatir.

"Bertahanlah, Iggy. Bertahan! Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu," ujarnya dengan nada khawatir sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Alfred tak tahu mengapa, tetapi ada rasa takut kalau-kalau Arthur tak bisa bangun lagi.

"A-Alfred?"

Alfred hampir tak mendengar panggilan itu karena khawatirnya. Ia berhenti berjalan. Alfred melihat kepada Arthur di tangannya yang terus mengerjapkan matanya dan memberi Alfred tatapan bingung. "Iggy! Kau tidak apa-apa? Oh, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Old Man."

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Aku merasa sedikit pusing. Apa yang terjadi? Dan mau ke mana kita?" tanyanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Italy tak sengaja menabrakmu. Aku mau membawamu ke rumah sakit. Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja," balas Alfred. "Aku takut kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu. Kau tak kunjung sadar."

Pipi Arthur memerah mendengar hal itu. Alfred tentu saja peduli padanya. Ia segera melepaskan dirinya dari tangan Alfred.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Arthur pelan. "Lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan hal yang lain, git."

Alfred tertawa sejenak. Lalu wajahnya berubah serius. "Oh ya, Iggy. Yang ingin kukatakan padamu…" Ia terdiam sejenak, tak berani menatap langsung ke mata Arthur. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

Wajah Arthur tak mungkin lebih merah lagi. Ia harus bersyukur wajahnya tak terluka, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah kehilangan banyak darah.

"B-Bloody hell! Jangan bercanda, git!" ujarnya. Arthur menggumamkan umpatan-umpatan tidak jelas dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Arthur," ujar Alfred. Keseriusan tidak berkurang. "Jadi kumohon jangan menghindariku lagi, ya?"

Rentetan umpatan terhenti seketika dari mulut Arthur. Sesaat ia terdiam sebelum menghela nafas, senyum kecil berkedut di sudut bibirnya. "Kau memang benar-benar bodoh, Alfred. Sekarang diam saja kau dan ayo kita pergi, git!"

"Hahaha! Ok, Iggy!" seru Alfred sambil merangkul Arthur dengan salah satu tangannya. Yang lain pipinya masih memerah dengan sedikit senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Al," gumamnya pelan.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa, Iggy?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa."

((owari))

Rambling gapen

OK. Karena banyak yang minta sekuel dan saya sedang ehemberbaikhatiehem nganggur, maka saya tulis ini. Terlalu cheesy? Maaf kalau tak sesuai harapan. Hanya saja saya ingin pakai centric yang berbeda :'D.

Eniwei, review bitte?

.

OMAKE

Arthur masih tak habis pikir bagaimana Alfred mengetahui hal itu. Ia tak pernah mengatakannya padanya. Ia mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguk minuman di dalamnya.

"Sudah kubilang, mon ami. Amour selalu punya caranya sendiri."

Arthur mendengar sayup suara Francis dan menemukan frog itu sedang minum dengan Gilbert serta Antonio.

"Nah, mon ami Gilbert, bagaimana dengan taruhan kita? Kau bilang bersedia membayar minuman kita untuk malam ini, oui?" Francis tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sialan kau, Francis!" umpat Gilbert. "Jangan-jangan kau mengatakannya langsung pada si bodoh Alfred itu."

Francis hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tetapi tawanya berhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang gelap di belakangnya.

"Francis," desis Arthur. "Jadi kau pelakunya, frog!"

Keringat dingin menuruni pelipis Francis. "G-Gilbert, bantu aku. Ayolah."

Tetapi saat ia menoleh, kedua temannya sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Francis meneguk ludahnya. Sial! Teman tak bisa diandalkan, ia harus mengingat itu baik-baik.

"Ahaha, mon chéri Arthur. Sabar. Aku bisa menjelaskannya," ujar Francis tertawa kering.

Arthur menyeringai gelap. Oh, ya. Melihat Francis babak belur pasti menyenangkan.

-gK


End file.
